


Perchance To Dream.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The Sequel to : A Servant of two Masters...Alfred's question is answered.(For Mary's request.)





	Perchance To Dream.

" I trust you both slept well?"

"Gosh Bruce! I know I sure did, how about you?"

"Alas Dick, I was feeling restless the whole night through!"

"I am so sorry to hear that Sir, it may well account for some rather unusual sounds I became aware of myself as I was attempting to sleep."

Bruce spoke shyly. "Ahem, please accept my profound apologies for that fact Alfred, I will endeavour, not to allow it to happen again."

Dick spoke nervously. "Gosh Bruce, I think ear plugs could be the answer we've been searching for."

"Well said Dick, I believe you are correct in that assumption!"

Alfred spoke up. "Really Sir, that will not be necessary I feel sure."

Bruce spoke rapidly. "I must insist Alfred, your need for complete rest, is far greater I feel, you must conserve all your energy supplies for your daily duties, never again must you be disturbed by our, er my unfortunate, night-time sleeplessness."

"Gosh Bruce! You are so right, I will get onto it immediately."

"Quick thinking Dick, I feel sure I will sleep more soundly, knowing we, er I am not disturbing anyone."

"Gosh Bruce, I'm really with you there, and I feel like a really early night myself tonight!"

Alfred spoke unemotionally. "I will ensure that both of your beds are well aired in that case Master Dick."

On the other little matter, he was left somewhat speechless. 

Well what else could he expect?

He could always resort to sleepwalking!

The End.


End file.
